


Green with Envy

by Stormytehcat



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Game warnings apply, Gen, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hugs, No happy ending for Boss, No idea how to use AO3, Pain, River is best girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormytehcat/pseuds/Stormytehcat
Summary: "Why would I take care of something that is still alive..."-BossMajor spoilers for Underworld Office!Please play the game and each ending before reading! (You'll finish in a day or two)Knowing the game is required to understand the emotion and story properly.This story is not for the faint of heart. Did I go a little overboard? Nah, no way.I am doing at least one chapter for each ending, but likely more~Special chapters focusing on each character, or the like.Request open after chapter 7, maybe?Please ask if you need a translation, I'll do my best to get it for you!Please note: I refer to Eugene as a boy, however, they're actually gender neutral!~~~Underworld Office is a visual novel styled game available for free or optional purchase on IOS or Google Play. Please go check it out.It has a touching, unique story, great images and animations, and some of the most interesting characters you'll ever meet. Your choices can lead you to one of seven endings as well as gaining unlockables along the way.Don't make me beg, please, play it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team 344](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+344).



"...Eugene."  
Eugene woke up with a wretched gasp, drawing rapid breaths. He was surrounded by pressing blackness, reaching for him. Terror lingered in his mind despite its emptiness. Rattling with shock... he struggled to breathe...  
Then he heard a familiar voice, and recognized the chill beside him.  
"There, there. Calm down..." Boss said reassuringly , "You are not hurt anymore." He was whispering to him more sweetly than ever... Eugene held on to Boss's arm for desperate respite, attempting to regulate his breathing. He was glad Boss was here... he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and calm down. He felt as if his heart was beating thousands of times a second. There wasn't enough air in the world to sate him. Still, his head cleared a little with Boss's words, enough for a vision to play in his mind.  
Immediately, it was loud, it was panicked; Eugene was tackled to the ground, Jack's enormous form crushing the air from him. He struggled against his malevolent grip on his throat, straining in every way to free himself. His wounds bled; the sirens screamed; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe...  
Eugene watched with huge, glassy eyes as the life ebbed from him, bit by painful bit, until he had none left. When finally, the malice faded slightly from Jack's expression... only then did the sirens stop, and the police arrive. The scene materialized fully around Eugene as he came to his senses. Luke, who had remained petrified next to him from Jack's attack, finally snapped out of his daze. Eugene felt stone cold, all his color was drained. No more was the warm vivid pink, but instead a deep, melancholy blue; a ghost of his former vigor. A shudder ran through him, and he gripped Boss's sleeve, his only source of comfort.

"B... Boss...?"  
Eugene didn't mean for his voice to come out as shaky as it did. He sounded on the verge of tears. Boss took a moment before answering with a soft voice.  
"...Yes. You did well." He pet Eugene's head affectionately with his free hand, remembering the time just days before when they'd shared a happy moment in the office together. Though, the memory was all too bittersweet to possibly reminisce on, and Boss felt the icy sting of hail at his heart.  
"...I'm sorry."  
Eugene took in the scene before his eyes. Jack, making it worse for himself as he desperately resists arrest. Luke, stepping back from the situation, until his feet find themselves beside... Eugene... the two boys felt something catch in their throat in unison. Luke brought himself to his knees, losing his comprehension, the only thing on his mind now was Eugene. And Eugene watched as it happened; Luke, carefully, carefully, with enough hesitation to fill the oceans, held Eugene in his arms... the fear swelled in his eyes at the touch. He couldn't help, nor did he try to stop, his sudden trembling.  
"Eugene... Eugene...?" He shook him lightly, perhaps out of habit, "Eugene, y... you're gonna be okay, right? In a few minutes, you're gonna wake up, and I'll have worried all for nothing... and it'll be a happy ending, right?" Luke didn't try to stop his tears either, "Just like in the damn movies..." he whispered to himself, his voice escaping. He took in a tearful breath, and bowed his head in grief, clutching Eugene's shoulders and bringing him close. 

Eugene had already looked away. He'd already buried his face in Boss's embrace. He'd already been unable to bear the sight. He hadn't even realized he was crying, but when he finally pulled himself away from Boss, the fabric of his clothes was soaked in tears. He wiped his eyes from under his glasses, looking up at Boss with the eyes of a lost child. A second passed where they only stared into each other, and nothing else; until Eugene looked down.  
"I... died."  
Boss couldn't keep the pain and sadness off his face, "...Yes..." His words sounded unsympathetic, but he didn't know what else to say. He'd only wanted to help Eugene, to allow him to live a better life than he did, but instead...  
"You do not need to forgive me for showing you such a choice."  
Boss hid his face behind his fan, awash with regret. Eugene thought about this for a moment. Being undeserving of forgiveness, meant being worthy of guilt...  
"B-Boss... this, this isn't your faul-"  
But Boss silenced him with his fan and continued in his place.  
_"But..._ I am proud of you. Thanks to you, the kids have been rescued. You saved such young lives, Eugene..."  
For just a second, Boss's mind flashed to the boy's life he'd just caused to end...  
"Because of your great kindness... your misdeeds have disappeared.  
...Are you satisfied?"  
Eugene was struck still. Satisfied...? _Was he satisfied?_  
No answer came to his mind.

And while Eugene thought, a commotion kicked up around him. He had stopped paying attention to his surroundings, but now, he couldn't ignore it. He looked out at the scene. There was Linda, Finley, Tatum, more police... but worst of all was Luke. His cries of anguish as he held Eugene's body...  
He knew he couldn't handle staying here much longer. He had no option but to run away...  
He tearfully tugged on Boss's sleeve, "Boss... please, take me away from here..."  
Boss didn't dare show his face from behind his fan. He couldn't hide the raw emotions of love and loss, no matter how much he wanted to... Eugene didn't need to see more of that than he already had. And yet, he couldn't possibly ignore Eugene's helpless plea... Boss tried to avoid his eyes as he extended his hand, which was accepted gratefully.  
"Once again... I will take you home..." He whispered to himself, pulling up Eugene's weightless ghost to carry him like a child. _I'll have to teach him how to do this on his own,_ Boss thought, but then immediately rejected the notion. He was getting ahead of himself...  
As they grew closer to Eugene's apartment, Boss found himself holding his arm around Eugene tighter and tighter. _Who is bearing more..._ He thought, _Is it me? Or is it poor Eugene...?_  
The true gravity of the situation hit Boss when he entered Eugene's room. He stared at the familiar walls; they were lifeless, empty of everything that once had meaning. They belonged to nobody now. Boss now moved past his initial shock... Eugene was dead. He whispered it to himself, though he wasn't sure why.

Eugene sat on the bed. Not his bed, just, _the_ bed. At a loss, Boss took his place on the windowsill. Beside him lay the guardian flower, ready and waiting to protect Eugene next time he came to the underworld... Boss felt pins prick at his heart. _All I feel, are regrets and guilt..._ He pressed his folded fan to his forehead in distress. _I'm so sorry Eugene..._  
"It's okay,"  
Boss was taken by surprise and immediately perked up. Did he just read his mind?! Before he could say anything, Eugene continued.  
"I-I did the right thing. If I hadn't stepped in... who knows what might've happened. It's... okay that I died."  
Boss said nothing.  
"I-if it wasn't me, it could've been Luke, or anyone else. I-I feel better, knowing it's myself r-rather than others. I do feel satisfied... knowing I served a purpose like this..."  
Boss remained silent, having only tilted his head slightly as Eugene talked. And after a few moments passed, Eugene came right up to Boss... and caught him in a hug. Boss closed his eyes, and hugged back. For a couple minutes, they stayed close, soaking each other's emotions.  
_I love you._  
Although they'd both let go, they didn't move from their positions. "You are satisfied..." Boss whispered absentmindedly, and hearing it, Eugene nodded. Boss took off Eugene's hood, and moved back a bit, "...I envy you." he sighed. _So young and so free... bearing no regret, no remorse, no guilt... it makes me sick with jealousy._ Feeling as if he already knew the answer, Boss asked Eugene a question he'd been dreading to bring up, "Do you want to go past the border?" _I don't want you to go,_ "Or would you like to return to the Underworld Office with me?" Despite the turmoil within, despite everything he could no longer hide, he managed keep the emotion out of his voice. He didn't want to sway Eugene's decision; it was his own to make. He waited with bated breath for his response.

"...I want to go past the border."  
It was the answer he expected, yes, but that tiny hope within him still shattered, scattering all its painful shards.  
"...Alright. Go ahead.  
Leave all the ugly, painful things behind..."  
Envy crept through him...  
"Without any regret,  
rest in peace."  
Nodding, Eugene and Boss went together.  
Eugene thought of his decision.  
_Through all this tiring agony, I chose eternal rest. Could there really be peace somewhere beyond that barrier?_ Eugene reached his hand forward. It felt safe and comforting... reminiscent of someone he knew... his mother? He kept walking forward. Light weaved around him, warm and inviting. _I wonder what happens after this?_ He could see the end up ahead... he kept going. Yet, at the last minute, he stopped; he turned and looked back at Boss. His expression was that of pain and suffering; suddenly, it crossed Eugene's mind that **he will never see peace...**  
He took a step towards him, almost tempted to go back. But his choice was already made.  
_Goodbye, Boss._

Boss watched Eugene disappear, the sunset looming in a beautiful display of fire behind him. The feeling was devastating. He was gone, truly, eternally. They would never see each other again. Ever. He... is truly dead. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. How much he had wanted this yet how much he _hated_ it! Suddenly, he couldn't stand idly. There was just too much built up inside him. He grabbed the guardian flower from the windowsill, and went to the only place on his mind, the place of Eugene's death.  
When he arrived, he didn't know what he had come to do. Just something, _anything!_ He was gripped by desperation. Darkness slowly overtook the sky above... just as sobs slowly overtook the ghost below; his emotions at last uncaged. 

But, with the night came another curious ghost: River.  
She weaseled her way behind Boss; _this is too easy, usually he's more alert than this,_ she thought, prepping for a surprise attack. Just as she was about make her smoothest move yet, Boss whipped around, hitting her straight in the face with his fan.  
"OWWww!! What was that for!? That thing really hurts you know!" She rubbed her face, trying to recover from the sudden pain. "I was just coming to as-"  
Boss held at his hand as if to apologize, but all River could notice was that he was crying...  
"Boss...?"  
She took a cautious step forward, but Boss didn't move, avoiding her gaze.  
"Boss... please, tell me what's wrong..."  
She stepped closer, but Boss lashed out at her.  
**"Not right now River. Go away."**  
River was never one to listen to Boss's orders.  
"Boss... y-you're crying! You have to tell me what happened!"  
Boss only turned away.  
River reached out, already starting to feel distressed. "Boss, please... all I can think of is something happened to Euge-"  
**"Eugene is _dead!"_**  
River froze. She retracted her arm, the shock making her cover her mouth. _No... No... It couldn't be..._ With a healthy amount of hesitation, River continued.  
"He's... one of us now?"  
"...No, he-" Boss's voice seemed to break, "he's already moved on..."  
River didn't know what to say. It was purely shocking news. Only thoughts pushed their way through her mind.  
_Did... he not even think to say goodbye to me?_  
River was stunned by the idea. She could already feel tears welling in her eyes...  
_He can't be gone so quickly... What about all those fun times I was looking forward to? W-what about saying goodbye?! You couldn't even let me do that!? How could you just leave..._  
Boss could feel everything emanating from River; without words to respond with, he flicked out his fan in an all-too-menacing way, and she took the hint. She was making things worse, she saw. Boss didn't even look as she ran away. She would take it upon herself to tell the others... and he could be here... 

Boss let his tears fall freely now. Slowly, he walked to the exact place Eugene had died. Blood still stained the pavement, a blossoming crimson shadow. Carefully, he placed the guardian flower down.  
"Where you are now, you don't need anymore protecting.  
But, I'll still try to anyway..."  
Boss cried for a few minutes, completely overcome.

"Rest in peace, my little Eugene."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me all your feedback~! (and teach me how to use AO3 ;-;) I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions!
> 
> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/36zpFpsGjKI  
> Special thanks: To Isaiah and Emma, whose tears kept the steam engine running; and to Team 344, for giving us this tiny piece of the universe.
> 
> ~✦ Guardian flower protect you, always ✦~
> 
> ♥


End file.
